Addicted
by sobouchat
Summary: People think Jeff has fallen off the wagon again. What if he is hooked on something else... Or someone...Story is better I promise! TNA 2006 JEFF/CHristian SLASH Dont like, dont read but if you do, REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED!


_**This come from listening too much of Saving Abel's songs (great band, I recommend them by the way because it is good smut inducing music!) Their song Addicted made me think of how those two!**_

Jay was out really deep, good sex and hard matches could do that to men. Jeff slowly sat in their messy bed and shook his hair and tied them in a loose bun. He watched him carefully, before heading to the bathroom. He winced and smiled at the sight the mirror offered him. He looked awfully tired, pasty and really needed a shower after the three rounds he got the previous night.

He splashed some water on his face, grabbed the toothpaste and brush the hotel on display before cleaning his teeth and getting in the shower. He cleaned up, his mind still with the blonde man in the sheets with his hand, his broad chest, muscled arms and storming eyes. How the Canadian could rough him up and take what he knew to be his or be as romantic as he could, given the situation.

He got back in the room grabbing his discarded clothes and dressing before leaving a note and a soft kiss on his parted lips. The man mumbled in his sleep and frowned slightly leaving his lover in pure adoration. Of course, telling him how cute he looked in his sleep would be a bad idea but if trouble was as good as last night's the American could definitely live with it…

He whispered his goodbyes before getting a key out of his pocket and got out. He couldn't have Mattie on his back and if his older brother found out about them, he could order a coffin and get advice on funeral services from Paul Bearer.

He kept his head down, almost running to the first elevator he saw to get to his room. This was ridiculous, he was a grown man and his privacy belonged to him. Still, since the Amy sleeping with Adam thing both of them had to hide even after Jason had joined TNA where they had developed that relationship. They just pretended to be "friends again" so neither Shane nor Shannon would become suspicious of them. They had tried breaking it off, been miserable for weeks before a crying Jeff had knocked on Captain Charisma's door begging him no to shut him out. Jason had just pulled him inside his room where they had worshipped each other for hours, with sex and words and Love.

Not a night was spent without them meeting in secret, leading Adam to call this the Romeo and Jeffrey story. The blonde had found out about this and even if he wasn't the happiest man on the planet to find his best friend in bed with the charismatic enigma he wanted Jay to be happy and kept their secret. After all, the rated r superstar knew it was his fault if they had to hide like criminals.

Jeff and him had their differences in the past but since the beginning of this, Adam had been precious help distracting the older Hardy whenever it was needed. The younger Hardy sighed picking clean clothes in his bag. At least, he didn't share a room with Matt anymore; wich gave him more freedom when the couple met. He checked his back pack and his gear for the show and dropped face first against the pillow, groaning against the cold fabric. He should have stayed with Jay and slept longer. All this paranoia had taken its toll on the young man. He couldn't help but checking his phone all the times, looked over his shoulder all the time and he hated hiding secrets to his family and friends. And on top of it all, people tended to be suspicious about him; they all thought he had fallen off the wagon again. Oh he was addicted alright… Just not to pills… There wasn't any rehab for this one, no cure to help him…

He set up the alarm and got back to sleep with one person in mind.

The previous day.

Jay stood in the hallway watching Jeff, faking an interest in something to keep Allen talking. Jeff was drawing on top of a few equipment boxes, waiting for the show to start. He had come extra early to have some time alone with Jason who wasn't available as phenomenally annoying Allen Jones wanted some advice about his moves set and Terry wanted to have a drink with him as well. The Blonde was known for his generosity so he complied, leaving Jeff to deal with a serious case of jealousy sting.

Jeff had been messing up lately, too tired to get to the shows in time but always when it was to see his man. Jason had tried finding a solution for that without looking too suspicious but Shannon and Shane were worse than guard dogs. Dixie was pissed too see that one of most charismatic wrestlers was on his way out but she had been tolerant enough in everyone's opinion.

The show went great, the crowd was good and they had enjoyed every second of action. Captain Charisma was on and he would soon be the new NWA champion. Jeff gave them his colleagues the usual crappy sleeping problems to avoid the usual hanging out in a bar with drunken wrestlers missing home. The last thing he needed.

He checked his messages, reassured his dad before grabbing his card key and fighting with the reader. Before he knew it, he was pushed hard against the door and got his shoulder bit with passion.

"Sorry, you looked cute enough to eat, Nero…" Jason whispered, slipping the key in front of the lock and opening the door in a swift movement and pushing them inside the dark room. Jeff turned around and pinned his lover against the thick door.

"Funny, how cute do you think I would look with a brand new heart attack on me?" He snickered before kissing him hard. Their tongues met, drinking each other's breath, while their hands got busy on each other's clothes helping them fly to the other side of the room.

"Someone is feisty tonight… I like it. Very." Jay smiled, nibbling on Jeffrey's lower lip. The green eyed man bit his chest.

"Yes, trouble and lack of sleep turn me into a feisty bitch. What are you gonna do about it, sweetie?" Jeff said with a seductive smile, wriggling his really naked body while stepping back towards the bed.

"You had trouble? I'm the one who had to sneak that key into your pants in the locker room! I feel like a thief sometimes… I missed you today…"

"Show me… I'm so cold when you're not against me…" Jeff said, biting his lips in anticipation.

Jay didn't need any more invitation. The blonde man crossed the room and pinned him to the mattress. His hot skin warmed Jeff's, their cocks rapidly coming to life and shivers running down their spines. Jason kissed and sucked on Jeff's throat and chest with a brief stop to give special attention to his pink nipples, twirling his tongue around it and grazing them with his teeth until he got the moans he was searching for.

He smiled, observing how his belly flexed under each touch of his lips of hands.

"What should I do, now? Speak to me, Jeff…" Jay said in a husky voice, feeling his erection rub against the sheets as crawled his way down on the bed. He darted his tongue in his navel before tracing patterns on his lower stomach and thighs.

"S-stop teasing me… Your mouth… Me wants your mouth… Please, s-suck me… Fuck me… Do whatever you want but get me off!" Jeff almost screamed in exasperation before pushing his head back on the pillow with a deep groan when Jay took the head in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it, tasting his lover to the core. The older man loved making him wait; it was a game they shared with an always growing passion. He hummed around the throbbing shaft to send vibrations and make him hotter than he ever felt. The North Carolinian had white knuckles from fisting the sheets so hard, and that only came from a blowjob. He couldn't wait for what was to come.

Jason bobbed his head up and down in a torturously slow pace, keeping his boyfriend a moaning mess under him, his hands keeping the rainbow haired man still while pushing his cock down his own throat.

"Fuck, you're so good… I want to come… Make me, please… Go faster, honey!" Jeff begged, hardly able to speak correctly. Jay felt his heart melting, even more so when tattooed hands came to rest on the back of his head, encouraging him along with his words and pleasured cries. The Canadian kept on bobbing his head faster massaging the main hypersensitive vein for more pressure and pleasure until Jeff reached climax and spilled himself down Jay's throat almost choking him in the process. The blonde coughed a bit before licking what he couldn't swallow and reaching for the spent Hardy to kiss him on the lips.

"You're bad, William Jason Reso, emphasis on bad…" Jeff smiled, tracing patterns on Jay's back while he placed some more kisses on his chest.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago…" He smirked, his grayish blue eyes shining with lust."

"I don't know… Maybe I need more than a blowjob to decide…" Jeff chuckled from under Captain Charisma.

"Like… Me taking you, just like the little tease who kept on drawing and writing around the ring so I could feel your eyes on me at all time?"

"Hmm, like you weren't looking for me anyway? Now less talking, more pounding!" Jeff growled, reaching and biting his lover's lower lip.

Jason reached for the drawer where he had put the usual bottle of baby oil but the charismatic enigma stopped him and threw it on the other side of the room with a daring look.

"I want to feel how you burn me, tonight…"

Jason smirked before crushing their lips together, their taste mixing in the warmth of their mouth with their tongues meeting in the dark in a fearless dance.

Jeff took hold of Jay's cock, stroking the rock like flesh as he moaned in his mouth before guiding him to his awaiting body. He groaned at the intrusion while pushing himself on the red throbbing head. Both men just kept observing each other, one waiting for pain to go away and the other savoring the heavenly pressure around him.

"I would like to stay like this forever, united to you for the rest of time…" Jeff whispered before bucking his hips upwards. Jason started moving, opening his piercing eyes and locking them with hypnotizing green orbs he would never get tired of looking into.

"You're always united to me, Nero…" he growled against his ear. Thrusting into that welcoming tightness was like going home, unnoticed from anybody else. Their love exploded under those sheets, between their two heated bodies.

"Go harder, make it hurt…"

Jay thrusted hard into him, drops of sweat falling from him on his lover. He relished the pain filled moans he created, letting them fill the room along their labored breathing. The blonde raked his fingers through the dyed lock and pulled on it to bring the younger man to meet him in a sloppy kiss.

Heat was in them and all around them, electricity ran through their bodies sending their consciences to higher places.

"Touch yourself; I want to see you come for me!" Jay babbled, smiling when he saw his hands shaking. The Younger Hardy reached between his legs with a smile on his thin plump parted lips and tears on the corners of his eyes stroking himself furiously. Both men sensed large waves taking over their bodies as they came hard, together as always.

No one talked, they didn't need to. They knew what lingered in the silence was pure Love, of their own making. It was something no one on this Earth could ever take away. Jay cleaned his lover and himself with a cloth before spooning him. Jeff fell asleep as soon as Jay's lips let their usual trace on his bare shoulder.

Back to present Jeff.

The American woke up to the sound of the alarm he had set to be on time for the meeting. He quickly washed his teeth again before running to his car and rushing through the city.

He waved at Shannon with a smile, just hoping that it was just another trick of his mind if his long time best friend looked pissed staring right at him. But the inked man wasn't alone; a muscled dark haired man was turning his back to Jeff. And how well he knew that back. If Matt was there, he really was in trouble. The younger Hardy slowed down a little, trying to breathe correctly even if his brain conveniently forgot how to do so.

His brother finally turned to face him and angrily signaled him to come closer. When he got there he murmured a greeting to his infuriated brother who just pressed his lips together and got his phone out of his pocket. Five seconds later, he found what he was looking for and shoved the electronic device right under his nose, showing him a picture of Jason kissing him passionately against the door. Obviously someone had been nosy. Jeff started to walk back away from Mattie and bumped into a muscular chest.

"Anything wrong?" Jason calmly asked, his clear eyes meeting shining dark ones. Jeff jerked away almost dropping the phone that was saved by the blonde behind him. "That's a nice shot, baby… Why so shy?" He added, gently pushing his lover aside and giving the angry man his phone back. Matt grabbed it from him.

But Jay wasn't done; he saw how afraid Jeff looked and took his chance. This was the day where the fear and paranoia had to end.

"I'm dating your brother, he isn't on drugs again. I love him. I know hiding wasn't the smartest way to do things but it just turned out that way. However, today your brother is scared. He doesn't want to disappoint any of you and your little friends and I understand him. I just want you to know that being angry just like you are now isn't gonna solve our problem. Because we can't stop loving each other. Jeff thought he'd have to choose between the two of us but it's your choice to make. Either let him live without judging him for loving me or you lose him…"

Matt looked at him deeply before observing his brother for what seemed to be an eternity.

"You hurt him, and I'll make sure you never walk or talk again. I may have missed Adam but I won't let you get away with this. We are not friends any more but for Jeff I'll make an effort… That's as far as I go…" He said before heading inside with a stunned Shannon.

Jeff's knees gave up from under him but once again he was saved by Jason who supported him until they reached a bench in front of the building.

"I-I thought I was gonna die… My heart was just gone…I-I" Jeff stammered, not believing what had just happened two minutes before.

"You love me, your boyfriend… I know you'll probably be leaving after this with all that's been going on… Dixie and stuff… But, hum, I thought maybe… You'd like moving around here more… Permanently…It's an option I mean…" Jay stammered, a shy smile lingering on his lips.

Jeff just leaned on his shoulder.

"One thing at a time, kay? Besides, you don't have nearly enough space for me…" He chuckled, feeling his warm body against his.

"SO? I can make space… You can take over the house as long as you don't disturb the cats" He laughed, kissing him softly.

Jeff thought that this addiction was the most beautiful thing in the world to be hooked on, whatever was to come. Both men held on each other's hand strongly, entering the building together, united.

FIN!

_**Hope you enjoyed this, guys! And if you didn't, don't hesitate to tell me! =)**_


End file.
